Reaching New Skies
by Silent-melody2413
Summary: Now it's Tsuna's turn to go to Tsunahime's world! But what he saw surprised him more than anything else! "Xanxus-nii"? Adult Arcobaleno? Estraneo? Cracked Pacifier? Fulfilled Wishes seq. Fem27 & 27. Hiatus
1. Prolog

**A/N:** Hi! This is the prolog of the sequel of "Fulfilled Wishes"! I hope you enjoy it ;D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Now it's Tsuna's turn to go to Tsunahime's world! But what he saw surprised him more than anything else! "Xanxus-nii"? Adult Arcobaleno? Estraneo? Cracked Pacifier? Fulfilled Wishes seq. Fem27 & 27

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27)

**Thank you(s)**

For **ALL** that supported me in my previous story; Fulfilled Wishes! Thank you soooooo much! Especially for those that reviewed!  
><strong>Breathless02, catxmelons, DEECAPSLOCKISON, lovelyanimeangel, PrimoGiotto5510, cuteanimeXD14378, Sora, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, Starred, DreamSugar, hiyomi, nyanko 1827, xxOtakuForever27xx, Blueberryxn, TsubasaFan1230, Supersweetcutebunny, RoxastheThirteen, Princess Arcs di Cielo, yukiruhina23, Sing For Me. Shine For You <strong>(sorry I added the space because if I don't, the words won't be detected)**, tarious123 **!

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p><em>"The true mystery of the world is the visible, not the invisible."<em>_  
><strong>- Oscar Wilde<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere underground …<strong>

A laughter echoed inside the laboratory. The green arcobaleno type another word and kept scanning his monitor with an amused look. After Tsunahime returned to her original world, a new topic perked his interest; Parallel World. Sure someone other than Byakuran could jump to another parallel world, could they? Tsunahime coming to this world was the proof. Although it's supposed to be because of the magic of the shooting star, he still believed that people could jump to another parallel world, for this case, Byakuran was the proof.

"Hmph, truly amusing," He said as he fixed his glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada's Household … 24 October, 10.00<strong>

"Oi Tsuna," Reborn called to his pupil. Said pupil turned around to face his tutor with a distressed look.

"What is it Reborn? Don't tell me there's another book," Tsuna said. Right now he's reading the Vongola Rules book and he has only reached halfway. _'Urgh, there's still half book more…'_ Tsuna thought darkly.

"Hn, if you want more I will," Reborn answered with a smirk. Tsuna gulped and shook his head furiously.

"No thanks!"

"Too bad then. By the way, the arcobaleno are coming tomorrow. The Shimon family, too."

"Wha-, why is that Reborn?"

"Hmm… let's just say that we're having a meeting," Tsuna gulped. _'I have a bad feeling about this…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere underground …<strong>

"What is it?" Verde asked his crocodile pet. The crocodile gave Verde a letter that he holds in his teeth. Verde took the letter and immediately noticed the seal.

"Tch, what did they want again?" Verde said crossly as he opened the letter.

**There's going to be a meeting on Tsuna's place tomorrow, 25 October. Everyone that received this letter _must_ come.  
>- Reborn<strong>

"Hmph, rubbish."

* * *

><p><strong>The next day … 25 October, 09.00<strong>

Tsuna yawned for the fifth time this morning. Last night Reborn make him read the deadly Rule book until it's finished and thus making him sleep for only a few hours.

"Tsuna, are you okay?" Yamamoto asked to Tsuna. Tsuna sighed tiredly.

"I'm fine, just a little bit sleepy,"

"Juudaime, I'm sorry that I've come too early and disturbing your sleep!" Gokudera exclaimed and bowed down.

"I-it's not your fault Gokudera-kun," Tsuna sweat dropped at his storm guardian.

"Juudaime… what kindness!" Gokudera's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, by the way, where are Hibari and Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked, searching for said figures in the room.

"Mukuro-sama has some business…" Chrome answered.

"The same as Hibari," Reborn added.

"Anyway Reborn, why are we holding a meeting? Is there's something wrong?" Tsuna asked to Reborn. The other occupants; Shimon Family, Tsuna's guardians, along with the Arcobaleno also looked at Reborn.

"Aah, actually I called all of you here to confirm something," Reborn said.

"Confirm something?"

"Yeah, I have a strong feeling that Verde have something up to his sleeve again and I want to see if he's going to come here or not," Reborn explained. "He didn't come which mean my intuition was right."

"Oi Reborn, isn't that a little bit too reckless? Maybe he's just busy or something isn't it?" Tsuna asked.

"Well, I could certainly understand Reborn's feeling," Lal said.

"Aah, that Verde… although he almost never come to meetings like this, but the main reason should be that he's working on some crazy experiment again," Colonello continued. "That crazy scientist has always been like that, kora!"

"But still… deciding like that was too sudden," Tsuna tried to argue back.

"You wouldn't say that if I told you that he's interested in Parallel Worlds," Reborn said which make most of them surprised.

"P-parallel world?"

"Yup, I checked for the letter Tsunahime left us but I couldn't find the other thing that she left in this world," Reborn said.

"Eh?"

"If I'm not mistaken… she left a black bullet on the note isn't she?" Yamamoto said.

"Ou, that extreme bullet!" Ryohei exclaimed, recalling the time when Tsunahime shot the bullet through their infiltration. Reborn nodded and crossed his arms.

"Aah and the only figure that would possibly take that is…" Reborn said.

"…Verde. Now I get it," Fong sighed. "I really could understand if he uses the bullet to find some clues on Parallel World."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Tsuna asked as he's lost in the conversation.

"That bullet was left by Tsunahime and the bullet was from Tsunahime's world; not this world. So it means that the bullet was a thing from another parallel world that was left in another parallel world," Fong explained.

"The bullet also didn't vanish when Tsunahime's leaving," Adelheid continued. "It must have a clue on how to go to another parallel world."

"Yup and in this case it should be Tsunahime's world," Reborn said.

"Is that meaning we can meet Tsunahime and the others again?" Tsuna asked as he finally got the issue. "Then isn't that a good news?"

Reborn sighed at his pupil. "Baka, what if there's something happened in Tsunahime's world? You still remember what Byakuran said at the future right?"

"Huh? What Byakuran said…?"

"Ah! If I'm not mistaken, Byakuran said that he destroyed a parallel world because he brought another him to his world," Gokudera said, recalling the battle with Byakuran and Ghost in the future.

"Wha-! Then that's bad news! We've got to stop him Reborn!" Tsuna suddenly turning panic from happy.

"That's the whole point of this meeting Baka-Tsuna. Just where have you been?" Reborn sighed.

"Well that's another issue. But the real problem is finding that guy, kora!" Colonello said.

"Hmph, I, the great Skull know how to find him!" Skull suddenly exclaimed.

"If you're giving stupid ideas you'll know what you'll get later," Reborn smirked and deep-meaning eyes. Skull gulped at the stare before he regained himself.

"Hehe, Mammon, you can do a thoughtography right? Let's just use that to find Verde!" Skull exclaimed. A vein popped on Mammon's temple.

"You're bragging but giving the job to me," Mammon said annoyed. "Just for you to know, I won't do anything for free. That includes in this case also."

"Hn, don't worry, Skull will pay you," Reborn said, surprising Skull greatly.

"W-what?"

"You're the one who promote Mammon, so take the responsibility until the end," Reborn said with a victorious smirk. Tsuna sweat dropped at the sight. He always knew that Reborn is almost like an evil-torturing-spartan tutor to him, but he couldn't help but pity Skull who seemed to be in a worse situation that he is.

"Well then, can you do it Mammon?" Fong asked.

"Hmph, okay then as long as I'm paid," Mammon said before he stood up. He then pulled out a paper and then focusing his mind before he sneezed to the paper. Then he scanned through it and read it aloud, "It's not far; from the coordinates it should be around the shrine."

"Shrine… Namimori Shrine?"

"There's no time to waste. Let's go," Reborn said earning nods from the others before they stood up and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Namimori Shrine…<strong>

"Ng… I can't see any sign of him anywhere," Tsuna said as he scanned through the place. The others who also searching the place nodded.

"Nobody's here," Enma said as he searched behind the bushes.

"Knowing him, he should be underground, kora," Colonello said.

"Then what should we do? Dig this entire place?" Tsuna exclaimed. Suddenly they could hear sound of metal clashing in distance. They all glanced at each other before nodded and started to walk to the sound. After a while they could see two figures in a battle.

"Ah! Hibari-san! Mukuro!" Tsuna exclaimed surprised seeing his two guardians here. They both didn't stop their fight but glanced at Tsuna.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you interrupt me I'll bite you to death," Hibari said as he focused on Mukuro again.

"Kufufufu, I'll have to agree with the prefect," Mukuro said earning sweat drop and nervous gulp from Tsuna.

"B-but-"

"AH! It's the Vongola!" Another voice was heard. They all turned to the source and see two teens wearing Kokuyo uniform. "What are you doing here!"

"Joshima Ken and… Kakimoto Chikusa!"

"I won't let you disturb Mukuro-sama!" Ken said as he about to turn into one of the animal channel he have. Tsuna gasped and waved his hands.

"No! It's a misunderstanding!" Tsuna exclaimed. Suddenly a bright light emerge from the land below them making all of them looked at the ground. Without further notice, the light becoming bigger and enveloped all of them. The next thing they saw was white and they couldn't feel the ground below them. In another instant, they fell on their butt to a much harder landing than the land; it felt more like hard floor.

"W-what happened just now?" Tsuna coughed as he was trapped between thick smokes. He could hear many people coughing for the same reason as him but he couldn't see any of them because of the thick smoke. Suddenly he heard a new voice that's not in the group just now, but was also trapped inside the smoke also; and it sounded very close.

"Damn, is it a failure?" The voice coughed and sounded a little bit annoyed. Tsuna spun his body, and could see faint green hair and white clothes. Tsuna's eyes widen when the smoke slowly disappearing.

"Verde! W-what does this mean?" Tsuna asked completely in confusion. Then without a long while, the smoke disappeared and the group meets eyes to eyes with the occupants in the room. _'K-Kyoko-chan and Haru?'_ Tsuna thought surprised because they weren't in the group just now. Enma's eyes widen with disbelief and shock when he saw one of the figures, _'M-Mami?'_. The three have wide eyes and seemed to be in a terrible shock before they shouted.

"KYAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As usual, short prologue. So, so, so~ what do you think of this? Thank you for reading~ I hope you'll leave a comment or two :3 ~

**P.s.** There's a poll in my profile~

**_Question, question, question!_**

**Q: _What happened? What's the light from the ground? I don't understand?  
><em>A:** For the detailed description of that part, will be revealed later on from Verde's explanation. But, yeah, that was involved with the experiment Verde make.

**Q: _Wha-! Kyoko and Haru suddenly appear? And… Mami?  
><em>A:** Yup! They're already in another parallel world!

**Q: _Reborn really love calling Tsuna "Baka" rather than "Dame" here?_  
>A:<strong> For these cases, it feels fit to hear Reborn call Tsuna "Baka".

**Q: _Who are the people that got sent into Tsunahime's world?  
><em>A:** **Tsuna's guardians** (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo, Ryohei, Mukuro, Chrome), **Arcobaleno** (Reborn, Fong, Colonello, Lal, Skull, Verde, Mammon), **Shimon Family** (Enma, Shitt. P, Kaoru, Adelheid, Rauji, Julie, Koyo), **extra figures** (Ken, Chikusa)

**Q: _Why no Varia or Dino in the group?  
><em>A:** Because it would be too crowded which result a few people didn't have many appearances. And the ones who went were the ones that will meet many surprises there ^^

**Q: _Is that mean there won't be Varia, etc in the story?  
><em>A:** There will be! But the version from Tsunahime's world~

**Q: _Is the sequel gonna be long?  
><em>A:** I dunno… Because the Fulfilled Wishes' chapters' length _prediction_ turned out to be different than how it finally _progressed_.

**Q: _Any pairings? Oooooh!_  
>A:<strong> There is! But NOT deep and it's the… errr… let's say not 'extreme' which meant normal regular ones. So there won't be ArcobalenoxF27, etc… If you want spoiler, I'm okay to tell you on the next chapter's A/N though~


	2. Chapter 1: Doubles

**A/N:** At first I was thinking on going hiatus until April's over, but I'm over-glad seeing the reviews and decided to write it ASAP (AKA in one day) XD For the pairings notification, it's on the A/N below ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Now it's Tsuna's turn to go to Tsunahime's world! But what he saw surprised him more than anything else! "Xanxus-nii"? Adult Arcobaleno? Estraneo? Cracked Pacifier? Fulfilled Wishes seq. Fem27 & 27

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), no Rainbow Arc (arcobaleno arc in manga), messed up age, Adult Arcobaleno, double people confusion

**Chapter 1: Doubles**

* * *

><p><em>"Expect problems and eat them for breakfast."<em>_  
><strong>- Alfred A. Montapert<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_"Verde! W-what does this mean?" Tsuna asked completely in confusion. Then without a long while, the smoke disappeared and the group meets eyes to eyes with the occupants in the room. _'K-Kyoko-chan and Haru?'_ Tsuna thought surprised because they weren't in the group just now. Enma's eyes widen with disbelief and shock when he saw one of the figures, _'M-Mami?'_. The three have wide eyes and seemed to be in a terrible shock before they shouted._

_"KYAAAAAA!"_

* * *

><p><strong>A while ago in the practice room, Vongola HQ…<strong>

"Aah I'm too tired; I can't move a muscle," A girl said as she sat in the middle of the white room. The three figures around her either sigh or smiled.

"Come on Tsunahime, it's just been two hours," Coyote, Ninth's storm guardian said as he saw his watch.

"At this rate the Varia folks will give you even more training for slacking off," Croquant, Ninth's mist guardian added.

"Geez, don't match me with your standards," Tsunahime mumbled with a pout. Suddenly a change in the air could be felt. Everyone in the room become silent and prepared for anything that will happen.

"Reborn, do you feel it?" Tsuna asked to the adult in black suit. Said person nodded and suddenly the pacifier shined.

"!"

"Why…"

"_KYAAAAAA!_" Yells could be heard in distance. Tsunahime's eyes widen and gasped.

"Kyoko-chan and the others!" Tsuna gasped as she stood up and hurriedly left the room.

"Isn't she just said that she can't move a muscle?" Coyote sighed exasperatedly before they also left the room and followed behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>In the room, present time…<strong>

"W-w-wait! K-Kyoko-chan! Haru! It's me!" Tsuna tried to calm the girls down. The girls looked reluctant to believe him for a while before they recognized him with another's figure.

"Ah! It's Hime-chan!" Haru exclaimed after she tried to get a better look. Haru then sighed relief and relaxed. "Geez Hime-chan, don't surprise us like that."

"E-eh? 'Hime'… '-chan'?"

"Ah you're right; it's onii-chan and everyone who's behind the smoke just now," Kyoko noticed the eyes-widen crowd behind Tsuna.

"Enma-nii also," Mami said, pointing to said person who still stared with wide eyes and speechless. "But Reborn-san shrinks or is it just my imagination?"

"Eh?" Suddenly the door slammed open and another crowd march in.

"KYOKO! ARE YOU OKAY?" Another white-hair shouted.

"Onii-chan/-san?" Kyoko and Tsuna asked to no one in particular as they saw the figure that just entered the stage.

"ANOTHER ME?" Ryohei also exclaimed as he saw another him.

"Baka, don't just barge in the room," A silver-hair teen said annoyed.

"HIIII another Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna shrieked noticing the figures at the door.

"Ahahaha, looks like everyone's alright," The tallest one appeared. He then looked further and saw himself, looking at him confusedly. "Huh? I think I saw myself… am I sleepy?" He said as he rubbed his eyes.

"Who are you huh? Based on your answer I will-" The silver-hair said as he pulled out bombs.

"W-wait! G-Gokudera-kun! We're allies!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of his face. Gokudera looked at the group in front of him and gasped before his eyes narrowed.

"You must be an assassin that after Hime! Even if you tried to impersonate Hime's appearance, I, Hime's right-hand man won't be tricked!" Gokudera said, responding the complete opposite of what Tsuna meant.

"It's not like that!" Tsuna shouted frantically. Before anything else happened again, they could hear footsteps on the hall outside of the room that rapidly becoming louder by each moment.

"Is everything's alright?" A group of men in black suits appeared at the door with guns on their hands. Tsuna's eyes widen further and felt like he was ready to faint any moment. Then another series of footsteps also could be heard, attracting all attention.

"Hime-sama!" The men gasped as they looked at their right.

"What happened?" The voice asked. Tsuna and the rest of the group immediately recognized that voice. They hold their breath as they waited if what they thought was really her.

"There were enemies in the room," One of the men answered before stepping back, giving a space for the figure to walk. Tsuna's eyes widen and all he could feel was happiness and excitement as he saw the figure.

"Tsunahime!"

"Tsunayoshi!" Tsunahime's face lit up. Every occupant except for Tsuna's group in the place looked surprised and diverted their eyes from Tsuna to Tsunahime and so on. Silence filled the room until a hand hit Tsunahime's head, waking them from the surprise.

"Care to explain this, Tsunahime?" The figure said coolly.

"Ouch Reborn!" Tsunahime shrieked as she rubbed the place Reborn just hit her. _'R-R-Reborn?'_ Tsuna and the group scanned the figure from the leg until his head and saw his glare. The tall figure then met eyes to eyes with a certain baby in the group and pulled out his gun and the baby did just the same.

"Wait Reborn!" Tsuna and Tsunahime yelled as Tsuna stopping the infant and Tsunahime did the same thing with the adult.

"There's a reason behind this! Don't shoot!"

"They were probably enemies; trying to trick us!" Croquant said, taking the worst-case scenario.

"W-wait! We're not suspicious or anything!" Skull waved off his hands frantically. "We've come from another parallel world!"

"Parallel world? Heh, rubbish," Coyote said, pointing his gun at Tsuna and the group.

"W-w-wait! It's the truth! We're not lying!"

"Yes they're telling the truth, trust me," Tsunahime said to the people around her with pleading eyes. They then sighed before lower their guns.

"Woah, is that means the person there that looked exactly like me is real? There's two of me?" Yamamoto from Tsunahime's side laughed, making the atmosphere slightly more relax than it was just a moment ago.

"Haha cool!" The other Yamamoto laughed, agreeing with his counterpart as he about to stand up. The others in Tsuna's group also stood up and some stared at their counterparts with open mouth and wide eyes.

"This is way too creepy," Gokudera said as he scanned another him who is standing beside Tsunahime.

"I should say the same thing to you," Gokudera who stood beside Tsunahime said to his counterpart who stood near Tsuna.

"They were way too similar!" Tsuna exclaimed seeing them.

"How do we know which one is Gokudera-kun from Tsunahime's world and our world?" Enma asked as he saw there were no physical differences at all between the two storm guardians. Tsunahime scanned over them both before a smile emerged on her face.

"I think it's the right time to do _that_," Tsunahime said before she pulled out an elastic round thing from her pocket. Gokudera who stood beside Tsunahime gulped, knowing what his boss meant.

"What's that?" Tsuna asked; can't see what the object is clearly.

"Hair band," Tsunahime said before she walked over to Gokudera who's standing beside her. Tsunahime then stared at her storm guardian with meaningful stare, "Hayato, bend down a little."

"Oh so you're going to do _that_," Yamamoto, who's standing behind Gokudera grinned. "Nice idea Tsuna-chan."

"But Hime…" Gokudera tried to protest before he sighed and complied. Tsunahime's smile widen as she softly and carefully tied Gokudera's hair while the others watching. After she finished, she step back a little.

"So the one with the hair tied will be Hayato from my world," Tsunahime explained her idea.

"Oh I see," Fong smiled. "That's very smart of you."

"Cute Gokudera-kun raise up points," Shitt. P said happily making both Gokudera blushed red.

"How about the others?"

"Haha don't worry, I always wear the wristband from Tsuna-chan, so no problem right?" Yamamoto grinned, showing the wristband.

"And for onii-chan, I will give him a different band-aid; I have some with pale brown color," Kyoko giggled. "I just bought it a few days ago."

"Ou! Thank you, Kyoko!"

"Kufufufu, it looks like that there's no me in the group is it?" Mukuro asked.

"Oh yeah, Hibari-san, Chrome, and Lambo also not here," Tsuna asked as he scanned at the crowd in front of him.

"Kyouya was battling against Mukuro in the practice room, while Lambo went off with I-Pin and Fuuta to the amusement park though they will be home anytime now," Tsunahime explained.

"Anyway, you still haven't answered my question Tsunahime," Adult Reborn said, glancing at Tsunahime.

"I'll explain everything when we meet grandpa, so I wouldn't have to explain twice," Tsunahime said.

"Well then you all, let's go," Croquant said sternly. Tsuna and the rest of the group nodded as they followed behind Tsunahime's group and leave the room. Tsuna glanced behind him and could see the suspicious stares from the crowd of men behind him before they walked the opposite way. Tsuna turned his head the other way when he felt a hand on his.

"I'm glad we could meet so soon," Tsunahime smiled as she holds Tsuna's hand. Tsuna nodded and smiled back before he looked forward once again; he couldn't help but feel a strange feeling bothering his heart ever since he came to this world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gah super short! So sorry about that. Well, it's because I'm not supposed to be writing right now hehe ^^. But anyway, how do you think about this one? Thank you for reading! And thank you for your reviews/alert/favorite! They really, really help! *bow*

**P.s.** Big apology to all readers, especially **xxOtakuForever27xx**, because she gave me feedback to make the writing clearer but this chapter turns out very… COMPLICATED and CONFUSING! *bow, bow*

**_Questions!_**

**Q: _So, who's the pairings you've been talking about?  
><em>A:** It's simple really. It's **Fem27x00** and **Fem27x100**. No big surprise heh? Though in my head I was thinking of two other pairings but I decided not to publish it. Why? Because… I think it's better that way? Sorry.

**Q: _Now how can I know which one is from Tsuna's world or from Tsunahime's world?_  
>A:<strong> Though it's not been mentioned yet (so it's still not done here), but later there'll be a system like this:  
><strong>##<strong> **Tsunahime's world**: different attributes (tied hair, wristband, etc) and called by first names (Takeshi, Hayato, etc)  
><strong>##<strong> **Tsuna's world**: different attributes and called by second names (Yamamoto, Gokudera)

**Q: _So… errr… what?  
><em>A:** Probably this chapter is consist of nothing but confusion. So, let me explain the characters that appeared in this chapter.

**~ From _Tsuna's_ world**: **Tsuna's gang** (Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Lambo, Chrome, Ryohei, Mukuro), **Arcobaleno** (Reborn, Fong, Colonello, Lal, Skull, Verde, Mammon), **Shimon** (Enma, Shitt. P, Kaoru, Adelheid, Rauji, Julie, Koyo), **extra figures** (Ken, Chikusa)

**~ From _Tsunahime's_ world**: **a group of men** (the Vongola mafia), **Tsunahime's gang** (Tsunahime, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei), **Arcobaleno** (Reborn), **Ninth's guardians** (Coyote and Croquant), **extra figures** (Kyoko, Haru, Mami)

**Q: _Why are they (Vongola people) calling Tsunahime as 'Hime' or 'Tsunahime' instead of 'Decimo' or 'Boss' or 'Tenth' or something?  
><em>A:** Hihi it will be revealed later ^^ although that's not really a big surprise

**Q: _Amusement park?  
><em>A:** Yeah, amusement park. They could still have a recreation could they?

**Q: _Gokudera's hair tied up?  
><em>A:** Yeah, as we often see ^^ although in the cannon he sometimes also use glasses but, tied-up hair is enough.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome

**A/N:** I got a few feedbacks lately about clearing the writing… grammar problems… and dictionary problem, aka too-little-variety-of-words. I try to clear those problems up by using google, instinct, reading other fanfic (which make me somewhat down because they're so good while mine is errrr…), and so on, I hope this will be better ^^. And oh yeah, so sorry for the LONG wait and I'm super THANK YOU for those that still read this despite that *bow, bow*

**_Recognitions:_**

- **Reborn** (Tsuna's world)… **Adult Reborn** (Tsunahime's world)  
>- <strong>Second name<strong>; Yamamoto, Gokudera (Tsuna's world)… **First name**; Takeshi, Hayato (Tsunahime's world)  
>- Others with single appearance (<strong>just like usual<strong>)

**Anonymous review:**  
><strong>Kisa<strong>: thank you so much for your review~! I will do my best to make this even better than before ^^. Once again thank you!  
><strong>Ashley<strong>: Wow... it's the first time I have ever got a flame! Mami, btw, is Enma's little sister that's murdered in Tsuna's world.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Now it's Tsuna's turn to go to Tsunahime's world! But what he saw surprised him more than anything else! "Xanxus-nii"? Adult Arcobaleno? Estraneo? Cracked Pacifier? Fulfilled Wishes seq. Fem27 & 27

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), no Rainbow Arc (arcobaleno arc in manga), messed up age, Adult Arcobaleno, double people confusion, writing stuff

**Chapter 2: Welcome**

* * *

><p><em>"Problems are not stop signs, they are guidelines."<br>**- Robert H. Schuller**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_"I'm glad we could meet so soon," Tsunahime smiled as she holds Tsuna's hand. Tsuna nodded and smiled back before he looked forward once again; he couldn't help but feel a strange feeling bothering his heart ever since he came to this world._

* * *

><p><strong>Ninth's office…<strong>

"So this is the reason why you disappeared a few days ago?" Ninth asked with a smile as he observed the group in front of him. Tsunahime nodded and a smile emerged on her face.

"Yeah, they were all just like our doubles that came from another parallel world," Tsunahime said excitedly. "It was so fun! They're the same, but on the same time, they're not!"

"Well, I could certainly see that Tsunahime," Ninth said as he leaned back to his seat. "Do you have any idea how you could come here, Tsunayoshi?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked slightly startled as he snapped out of his thoughts. "I-I don't know, sir."

"…" Tsunahime glanced at Tsuna and she knew that he must be feeling extremely uncomfortable… or nervous. Even though Tsuna has been quite close with the Ninth in his world, but Tsunahime knew that he hasn't been close at all with the mafia people. Tsunahime turned her attention to Ninth once again when he chuckled softly.

"You don't need to be so formal with me Tsunayoshi, just treat me the same like you usually do in your world," Ninth said as he smiled once again. Tsuna nodded and smiled back when he hear the normal, familiar voice of his grandpa.

"Okay," Tsuna said back, feeling more relax than he was before.

"Perhaps the one that could explain it only me," Verde said as he walked forward, earning strange looks from Tsunahime's guardians.

"Is that little baby supposed to be that freak scientist?" Hayato, Tsunahime's storm guardian asked in a low voice. "The other Arcobaleno also becoming infants."

"Maybe they shrunk," Takeshi, Tsunahime's rain guardian half-whisper back as he also stared confusedly at Verde.

"Ooh extreme!" Ryohei joined in with a loud whisper.

"Oi you! Be quiet!" Verde yelled at the three with an annoyed tone. "Or else I won't explain it to you!"

"Hmph, he acts annoying exactly the same though," Hayato scoffed earning silent nods from both Ryohei and Takeshi.

"So, care to explain Verde?" Reborn from Tsuna's world asked.

"As you can see, we've been all transferred here to Tsunahime's world," Verde started. "But it's only temporarily for approximately six until nine days the most, according to my data."

"What? So we're trapped here for that long?" Skull protested but sadly no one really pay attention to him, and the small number that did only sweat dropped at his remark.

"How can you know that?" Adult Reborn asked with his arms crossed. Tsuna, most of his guardians, and Enma shivered slightly from the tense and seriousness in his voice; it felt the same as when they were going to fight with Reborn seriously at the Arcobaleno trials.

"Because it's my experiment," Verde answered. "I've researched about transferring into another world and I found out the fact that one of the chances to jump to another parallel world is with this," Verde said as he pulled out a small black bullet.

"That's the bullet I left," Tsunahime said, recognizing it immediately.

"So it was all because of you after all, Baka-Tsuna," Adult Reborn said. Tsunahime, seeing the almost-visible black aura around him, gulped and chuckled weakly.

"I-it's supposed to be a bullet that will be useful one day… haha accidents do happen," Tsunahime reasoned.

"Accidents are accidents, however punishment is punishment, Baka-Tsuna," Adult Reborn said with dangerous eyes which Reborn's disciples know best what that meant; anything but good. Tsunahime also knew this, turned to her rescuer.

"Grandpaaaa," Tsunahime called with pleading eyes. Timoteo, or the Ninth, only chuckled seeing the usual routine happened. Although it does happen almost every time, but seeing it always amusing.

"Maa, maa, calm down. Since Tsunayoshi and the others already here, so why don't we welcome them first?" Ninth said. Tsunahime's eyes sparkled with relief; the only person that Reborn obey was her grandpa after all.

"That's the perfect thing to do," Tsunahime said cheerfully making most of Tsuna's group surprised; she's not this jolly when she's in Tsuna's world. She then took Tsuna's hand and smiled, "Well then, let's go to my room and we'll also pick the rooms for all of you."

"Ah, Tsunahime!" Tsuna let himself being pulled by Tsunahime, leaving the room. The others looked confused for a while before they quickly followed. Adult Reborn sighed while Timoteo smiled watching them.

"How obnoxious; it feels like there's two Varia in here," Adult Reborn said. Timoteo chuckled at the hitman's remark.

"But you must be relieved right?" Timoteo asked making said person glanced toward him. "It's been a while since I see Tsunahime that happy."

"Hmph, letting guard down can bring disaster. I'll make sure to keep an eye on them," Adult Reborn said as he left the room. Timoteo only chuckled softly seeing his old friend.

"Never true to his feelings," Timoteo shook his head.

* * *

><p><strong>With Tsuna, Tsunahime, and the others…<strong>

"Where are we going Tsunahime?" Tsuna asked letting Tsunahime leading.

"To your rooms of course!" Tsunahime said before she let go of Tsuna's hand. "Although there are plenty of rooms for guests in this place, but it should be better if you're close to my room. You can easily get lost in this place, you see."

"Hiiii, is that true?" Tsuna asked. Tsunahime giggled seeing the group that approaching them.

"Just ask them," Tsunahime pointed at the group who finally catch up with them, slightly panting.

"Geez what the heck is this place? There are too many halls!" Julie said. Tsuna sweat drop as he heard the answer to his question.

"Hime, you're too fast," Both Gokudera said.

"Sorry about that, but we've got a lot of things to do while you're here! And also…" Tsunahime glanced at Tsuna before she shook her head. "Anyway, let's go. It's also the first time all of you travel to Vongola HQ right?"

"Eeeeh? That's where we are?" Tsuna asked in shock.

"Well of course, where else will you find all of these and all the mafia folks?" Tsunahime said. _'Now that you mention it…'_ Tsuna thought and sweat dropped.

"Hn, well it's obvious that Tsuna didn't know though; the most luxurious place he has been is the hotel Ninth stayed in, and the mafia he knew are only the ones he has fought or his own guardians," Reborn smirked. Tsuna blushed hearing his tutor's somewhat-mocking tone.

"But we're allies here... aren't we?" Enma asked to Tsunahime, afraid that they might have never met before in this world.

"Yup, you remember right that I notice you at that party? I still remember you…" Tsunahime stopped when the image of Enma in the suit crossed in her mind. Suddenly her face becomes deep red; which earned a smirk from Reborn.

"Tsunahime?"

"A-anyway! You don't need to worry; the Vongola and Shimon were close allies here!" Tsunahime nervously explained. The others only nodded although they were slightly confused at her sudden change of gesture.

"B-but… why Kyoko-chan and Haru were here? Vongola HQ is in Italy right?" Tsuna asked.

"Because it's holiday," Tsunahime answered normally and looked at Hibari who crossed his arms with displeased and Tsunahime knew that he wanted to be somewhere else, at least somewhere that's not crowded like this. Tsunahime giggled softly before she added, "At least that's what our Discipline Committee said."

Hibari glance at Tsunahime when he heard the name mentioned. He scoffed softly before he closed his eyes again. Tsuna, not noticing their gesture, kept his mind focused on his female friends.

"But this place is dangerous!" Tsuna exclaimed. "This is the HQ of the biggest mafia family!"

"Don't worry; they already knew about the mafia stuff and there are extra guards and protection near them so there's nothing to worry about," Tsunahime grinned. "And if there's anything happen we'll be ready for it especially since you're all here, right?"

"By the way Hime, why's Reborn-san looks like that?" Gokudera asked. Tsunahime's eyes looked around before she looked at Gokudera again.

"Well… I told you before right? I have to ask the other Arcobaleno first before I can tell you," Tsunahime answered. Suddenly they heard soft footsteps approaching them and two figures in suit came in sight. One of them grinned seeing the group of teens in the middle of the hall and the other smiled. Tsunahime also smiled seeing the figures while Tsuna shivered slightly realizing who they were.

"Oh Tsunahime," Ganauche, Ninth's Lightning guardian said amusedly. "Looks like the rumors are true. I didn't believe it when I hear about this the first time though."

"Ganauche, Brownie!" Tsunahime smiled. _'Brownie?'_ Tsuna and his group exclaimed in mind. Why's a Mafioso named after a type of snack?

"My name's Brow Nie Jr.; this girl here is the one who make the nickname for me," Brow Nie said after he noticed the looks they have which was similar with most people he met that heard him being called as that.

"N-no! We don't think it's weird or something!" Tsuna tried to explain nervously. His impression of Ninth's guardians was cold and serious after all. Brow Nie sighed but a smile plastered on his face.

"It's okay, I know what you're thinking; your face tells everything," He said again making Tsuna and a small part of the group blushed.

"Hn, you both look slightly different from the ones in our world," Reborn said from Yamamoto's shoulder. Ganauche and Brow Nie looked surprised seeing the infant Reborn.

"Are you… Reborn?" Ganauche asked. Reborn smirked indicating it as a yes. Ganauche and Brow Nie's expression into sympathy as they knew the reason why Reborn was an infant. He added softly, "You sure look different."

"Anyway, what are you two doing here? I thought you were in a mission?" Tsunahime asked after a short pause.

"We finished it earlier, and then we heard the news from Coyote," Brow Nie answered.

"More like, Coyote's grumbling about some strangers appearing out of nowhere in Tsunahime's room," Ganauche said as he laughed. Tsunahime giggled, figuring that's what Coyote probably do.

"Aaa~h Lambo-san is hungry," Lambo suddenly said lazily as he played with his tail on Gokudera's shoulder. Both Gokudera and Hayato easily becoming irritated by the little boy's attitude.

"Shut up stupid-cow!" Both of them shout at the same time, surprising the others.

"Gupya!" Lambo shrieked at the double attack. The other sweat dropped, _'They're a perfect match!'_

"Ahahaha, cool," Yamamoto and Takeshi both laughed simultaneously. _'Now the Yamamoto-combi?'_

"Romario, I told you I will do it after I meet my lil' sis," A familiar voice was heard around the corner. Softly they also could hear footsteps gradually becoming louder.

"But Boss…" Another voice, also familiar, was heard. The group, realizing full well who it was, have many different expressions showing on their faces; Tsuna and most of the others have wide eyes but also happiness showed on their face, Hibari on the other hand frowned hearing the voice, Gokudera and Hayato looked somewhat uninterested, and Tsunahime smiled widely.

The figures then appeared in sight and they saw the golden-hair guy and his right-hand following behind him who looked troubled by his boss. The only thing different from the one in Tsuna's world was that he's wearing a suit right now while usually he wore a green jacket, but nonetheless it's still the same person Tsuna knew.

"Dino-nii/-san!" Both Tsuna and Tsunahime exclaimed. Dino, noticing the voice of his little sister, turned his attention forward from Romario. His face immediately brightened seeing her.

"Yo, lil' sis!"

"Dino-nii, I didn't know you're coming!" Tsunahime said excitedly as Dino walked toward them.

"Yeah, I was skipping-, *ahem* I mean, I'm here to see how you're doing," Dino grinned. Tsunahime chuckled as she knew exactly the reason he's here.

"Coming here to skip paper works won't do Dino-nii," Tsunahime said amusedly. "Coz' Reborn is in the HQ today."

Dino quickly become cautioned and he looked around the group to see is his teacher's present. His eyes widen as he saw one certain baby that look too familiar with his devil tutor. Dino pointed at the baby, "Could it be… he shrunk?"

"No, it's… much worse than you think, in many ways," Tsunahime said nervously. "This is Reborn from Tsunayoshi's world. The one from this world is also here too."

"Eeeeeeh?" Dino shrieked. "I thought he's having a meeting with the Arcobaleno today!"

"Unfortunately for you, stupid disciple; meeting's canceled until tomorrow," A low, stern voice said from behind Dino. Dino gulped and was almost trembling as he turned around.

"R-R-Reborn!"

"You and Tsunahime are all the same of skipping your jobs," Adult Reborn sighed. "But it's a coincidence that you come here; I could punish both of you easier."

Dino glanced at Tsunahime and whispered, "You too?"

"I've told him it was an accident but he won't listen," Tsunahime whispered back. Ganauche tried to stifle a laugh seeing both bosses whispering to each other.

"Then… I guess we'll go to Ninth's office now. Later, Tsunahime," Ganauche waved with amusement written on his face. Brow Nie smiled at them with sympathy before he followed behind the lightning guardian. _'There goes my last hope,'_ Tsunahime thought as she watched them leave with dramatic music playing on the background.

"Geez, Reborn why are you so in a hurry in punishing us anyway?" Tsunahime protested. Said tutor just smirked amusedly.

"It's what makes being a tutor interesting," Adult Reborn answered. Tsuna, Tsunahime, and Dino couldn't help but scream inside their head. Tsuna turned to Reborn who's in the baby form.

"Hn, you hear 'me' said that Dame-Tsuna," Reborn smirked. The group sweat dropped and gulped seeing the two most dangerous hitman smirked evilly.

"O-oh yeah, we're just heading to my room! How about you joining us Dino-nii?" Tsunahime asked nervously, undoubtedly trying to change the topic. Dino turned to Tsunahime and everyone knew that he was as nervous as Tsuna and Tsunahime were.

"Y-yeah, let's go," Dino said. They all nodded before walking to Tsunahime's room. Unfortunately for them, Adult Reborn did keep his words of keeping an eye on them… and so he followed behind them. This isn't going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsunahime's room…<strong>

Tsunahime led the group to one of the door by the hall. The door wasn't different with any other which make them more than realize how easy it was to be lost forever in the HQ. Tsunahime turned the knob and opened the wooden door. The group's face looked in awe as they saw the big room. What's most noticeable in the room was the big bed by the side, the big window separating the room and balcony, and the photos in the room which were so many in numbers.

Tsunahime smiled seeing their reactions. She walked inside the room with the group following behind slowly and they could spot some pictures that were too unbelievable to be true. Tsunahime's voice interrupted their wonder.

"It's fine if you want to look around. I put the entire photo here instead in the album for that reason after all," Tsunahime said as she walked to the bed and sat by the bedside.

"Woah, it's awesome! How many photos are there?" Yamamoto asked as he scanned the room.

"Hmmm… I don't remember. I haven't re-counted it again yet, but I remember there's at least fifteen photo on that table," Tsunahime pointed to the long table on the opposite side of the bed. Everyone sweat dropped seeing the table which was decorated with many photo in variable sizes; some were in photo frames while some were glued on the table.

The group then scattered around the room to look closer at the photos. The photos could be found not only at the table but on the walls also. On the other hand Dino, Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei approached Tsunahime who watched them from the bed with a smile.

"I wonder what will their reaction be when they saw the photo of the other Arcobaleno," Tsunahime giggled.

"Hime…" Hayato trailed off when he saw Tsunahime's happy face. Tsunahime turned at them only to see their worried faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Tsuna…" This time Dino was the one who speak up. "Are you okay?"

"…" Tsunahime looked startled for a second before she smiled again. This time, however, it's a soft smile instead of the bright one earlier. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Dino nodded and managed to put up a smile also although the worries on his face weren't gone. Hayato, Takeshi, and Ryohei also looked at Tsunahime worriedly. They didn't want to make their boss recall the bad times that she went through. They kept staring at her for a while before Tsunahime gasped.

"Oh no, I forgot to tell grandpa which rooms that will be used!" Tsunahime exclaimed which make all of them paused and looked at Tsunahime. She then skipped swiftly to the door. "I gonna go to grandpa's office for a sec okay? I'll be back soon."

With that Tsunahime exit the room. Adult Reborn, who's watching them from outside of the room, watched as Tsunahime marched through the hall hurriedly. Reborn sighed softly as he crossed his arm. Even if he didn't say it, he's also worried with the same reason as Dino and the others. He didn't want Tsunahime recall the past anymore; where the mafia broke her young life.

"HIIIIII! Why's there's blood here?" Suddenly a loud shriek came from inside the room. Adult Reborn immediately knew what photo Tsuna found from the word 'blood'. His eyes darkened as he stepped inside the room and he could see the image in front of him eleven years ago come to life once more; the day where everything changed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So sorry for the late update! That's also the reason why I make this slightly longer hehe. And also thank you for all the reviews (OMG thanks!)/alerts (thank you so much)/favorites (make me fly~).

**P.s.** I'm SO, deeply sorry that I haven't replied to your reviews! I'm so sorry! *booooow*

**_Questions, questions, questions!_**

**Q: _Reborn seemed to be greatly feared here!_  
>A:<strong> Yup he is! It's also to make the impression of more-serious Adult Reborn than the infant Reborn

**Q: _Where are the other girls?  
><em>A:** Kyoko, etc. has gone somewhere… errrr… ah, it's not important -.-

**Q: _Dino seem to be familiar with the topic of Arcobaleno?  
><em>A:** Yup, this is closely related to Tsunahime's past which will start being revealed on the next chapter.

**Q: _Heeeh… so Adult Reborn cares for Tsunahime?  
><em>A:** Yeah, it will be explained through Tsunahime's past. Although from their interaction it already show that they're comfortable with each other which make them could act that freely toward each other.

**Q: _So… Tsunahime's room full of photo sticking everywhere and covering the wall?  
><em>A:** No. It will be like photo frames hanged on the ceiling while the smaller ones on the table, as been explained, is on photo frames or glued to the table.

**Q: _Why photo?  
><em>A:** Related to the past.

**Q: _What are Dino, Adult Reborn, Hayato, etc worried about?  
><em>A:** Tsunahime has a bad past; even one could say it's traumatic. So, if by any chance Tsuna and the others ask about the photo which connected with Tsunahime's past… Tsunahime will remember those dark times again. And they don't want Tsunahime to go through such horrible memories again.

**Q: _Tsuna seem to be more serious here…  
><em>A:** Yeah, I wonder why?

**Q: _Eleven years ago?  
><em>A:** Yeah, so Tsunahime's age should be around… 4 or somewhere near 5 y.o. Hoho

**Q: _So Adult Reborn call Tsunahime as 'Baka-Tsuna' after all…  
><em>A:** Because I think that Tsunahime isn't no-good (again, you'll know why through the flashbacks) but still clumsy and sometimes clueless about the smallest, simple things. And it's just nicer to hear right? Hehe (unreasonable)

**Q: _There's still too little variety of words, many tenses and grammar problems, and also still not clear. Are you even trying at all?_  
>A: <strong>*gasp* I'm sorryyyyy! But I did try my best, please forgive meeee!

**Q: _Tsuna's reaction when seeing Adult Reborn is not as fun as I think…_  
>A:<strong> because here, he don't even know the secret of the Arcobaleno. So, he didn't have any expectation of Adult Reborn whereas Tsuna in the cannon already imagine his own version of before-the-curse-Reborn which was very far from reality.

**Q: _You're losing the characters more and more… I don't even feel the Shimon's presence anymore.  
><em>A:** I know, I know. I really try to put their appearances more…

**Q: _Don't tell me that I have to wait for another three or two months for update!_  
>A:<strong> Forgive me! But now I will try to update more often!


	4. Chapter 3: First Past

**A/N:** Okay this is the new chapter! :3 Thank you for all reviewers (you maybe already tired hearing this but still SUPER THANK YOU! XD)/alerts (I will do my best to keep improving! ;D)/favorites (I'm glad that you like it! I won't stop the work! :D)

**_Recognitions:_**

- **Reborn** (Tsuna's world)… **Adult Reborn** (Tsunahime's world)  
>- <strong>Second name<strong>; Yamamoto, Gokudera (Tsuna's world)… **First name**; Takeshi, Hayato (Tsunahime's world)  
>- Others with single appearance (<strong>just like usual<strong>)  
>- Singular names (Lambo, etc)… <strong>different nickname<strong> can be based on their appearance/callings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**Summary:** Now it's Tsuna's turn to go to Tsunahime's world! But what he saw surprised him more than anything else! "Xanxus-nii"? Adult Arcobaleno? Estraneo? Cracked Pacifier? Fulfilled Wishes seq. Fem27 & 27

**Warning:** GenderBend (Fem27), no Rainbow Arc (arcobaleno arc in manga), messed up age, Adult Arcobaleno, double people confusion, writing stuff

**Chapter 3: First Past**

* * *

><p><em>"Sometimes the past seems too big for the present to hold."<br>**- Chuck Palahniuk**_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously…<strong>

_"HIIIIII! Why's there's blood here?" Suddenly a loud shriek came from inside the room. Adult Reborn immediately knew what photo Tsuna found from the word 'blood'. His eyes darkened as he stepped inside the room and he could see the image in front of him eleven years ago come to life once more; the day where everything changed._

* * *

><p>"What's the matter Juudaime?" Gokudera asked with worried written all over his face as the others also started to gather around Tsuna. Tsuna turned to look at them with slightly trembling hands. He slowly showed them the piece of paper in his hand.<p>

"T-this is blood… right?" Tsuna asked although he himself trying to convince it's not true. Most of them have wide eyes as they saw the people in the photo; it's none other than Sawada Nana, Iemitsu, and a small girl who undoubtedly Tsunahime. The room stayed silent before the infamous hitman broke the silence.

"Of course it is or should I show you a real evidence?" Adult Reborn said coolly before a black gun stretched and pointed at Tsuna, straight to his forehead. Tsuna's heart seemed to stop when he saw the seriousness in Adult Reborn's eyes; maybe it's one of the times that he felt like his life going to end.

"R-Reborn-san!" Both Gokudera and Hayato exclaimed in panic. Even Hayato and Tsunahime's guardians also showed the same amount of panic as Tsuna's group; despite his appearance, it still felt like the same boss they knew.

Adult Reborn slowly lowered his arm and scoffed. He then glanced slightly at the photo in Tsuna's hand before he narrowed his eyes and glared at the male version of the Vongola boss.

"Haven't you been taught about politeness?" Adult Reborn asked flatly. Tsuna gulped and raised his hands.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna exclaimed. He's expecting another thing to happen but the next thing heard was only his infant tutor, with the same serious tone as the adult version have.

"That's… the late Iemitsu and his wife right?" Reborn asked. His counterpart, Adult Reborn, stared at him for a while before he answered.

"Hn, you seem to know about this. Where do you know it from?"

"Tsunahime obviously," Infant Reborn answered with a not-losing dangerous tone. Everyone didn't speak a word despite the series of pauses in the room. It made one wonder why the same person glared and treated the other version of himself with intense hostile.

"… Then I assume that the rest of the people here also know about this?" Adult Reborn continued which Reborn only responded with a simple nod. Adult Reborn glanced at Tsuna who instinctively nodded at the silent question.

"How much do you know?" He asked again.

"T-Tsunahime only told us that her…" Tsuna stopped uncomfortably and sadness overcame his earlier fear. "… her parents died when she's three… They were killed by the Estraneo Family and that's the reason she enter the mafia."

"… Then you haven't know anything yet," Adult Reborn said shortly.

"Huh?"

"Then why don't you tell us?" Infant Reborn asked. "I'm sure Tsunahime would have want Tsuna here to know about it too."

"You think that this version of 'Tsuna' is capable of handling such a traumatizing thing?" Adult Reborn asked back. Tsuna lowered his head as he thought that what this adult version of Reborn said was true. His tutor however has another idea which proved by a smirk appearing on infant Reborn's face.

"I do. After all, Tsunahime trust him too," Infant Reborn said with full confidence. Tsuna glanced at his tutor, _'Reborn…'_

"Hm," Adult Reborn stayed silent, acknowledging the reason. He then started, "It seemed that Iemitsu hasn't died in your world. Have you ever met the Estraneo Family then?"

"Yeah, actually we just fought with Killian and his group," Yamamoto said.

"Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken, and Kakimoto Chikusa were also one of the Estraneo, so we know basically about them," Fong added.

"The Estraneo was once a powerful family but they're not really considered as a threat… until they only show the real threat when they do some crazy experiments and created the bullet," Adult Reborn continued.

"The forbidden possessing bullet," Reborn clarified.

"They were marked as something that would later endanger not only the mafia world but also could lead a world war," Adult Reborn continued and Tsuna gulped in how dangerous the mafia world was; every detail just made it worse. "That's why there are families that joined together to do the extermination, one of it is Vongola."

"Tch," Ken looked the other way while Chikusa frowned at the explanation. Mukuro also didn't appear to be amused by the story of his past.

"T-the Vongola too?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Of course at first Ninth has tried to forbid them from producing such things but they didn't care and left us no choice," Adult Reborn explained. "We made an ambush and we're convinced that there's only a little more of them left… but we didn't knew that the 'little left' were much more powerful than the people that were killed instead."

"Don't tell me… it's that Killian, kora?" Colonello asked.

"They're black horse; they never step out in the outside. We've only knew about them when suddenly the Estraneo fought back with such a powerful force. It was only then that we tried to search for their information," The atmosphere started to change for the worse again as he continued. "They're a secret branch and actually have separated itself from the Estraneo and become an individual group themselves."

"Then why…?"

"They reconciled after a pact made by the Estraneo and their group; which was the amount of power they divided after they beat the whole mafia, or so it noted," Adult Reborn answered. "Despite their great fight, they were overwhelmed by the number of fighters which were far too much of a difference. And so… they pick another option."

"Another option?" Koyo asked.

"Is that experimenting on the children?" Infant Reborn asked.

"Yes… but this so-called 'secret branch' was much trickier than that," Adult Reborn stopped and his tone changed into one that full of hostile. Tsunahime's guardians and Dino also looked bothered, but much more like angry rather than bothered.

"Trickier? Were they experimenting on local people instead of their own family members to decrease the loss?" Adelheid asked.

"If it goes like that, then what's the effect on Hime? They did such a brutal, inhuman thing to her; they shouldn't be let off only by instant death!" Hayato suddenly exclaimed as his frustration blew in the air. Tsuna gulped as he saw the serious, angry face of Hayato; it's so intense.

"Calm down, Gokudera," Takeshi tried to calm the storm guardian down. As a fellow of Tsunahime's guardians, of course he also knew what Hayato meant but decided that the best was to keep Hayato from bursting out his anger right now.

"Ou, hold yourself together to the extreme!" Ryohei also helped Takeshi.

"What did he meant by that? 'Inhuman thing'…?" Enma asked softly.

"They killed Sawada Nana and Sawada Iemitsu… and then kidnap the last heir of the Vongola left," Dino said solemnly which was very rare of him. His face seemed to hold his anger in, or even his frustration. None of them really understood the meaning of the words he said though.

"Dino-san…"

"The Vongola have only two choices; continue the mission regardless on Tsunahime's condition, or stop and make a treaty with the Estraneo in exchange of Tsunahime's safety," Adult Reborn continued.

"But… then isn't it better if they make Sawada Tsunahime's safety priority?" Kaoru asked.

"That's right!" Skull exclaimed.

"Hmph, if they were to make Tsunahime as a hostage, isn't it foolish to kill her instead?" Verde asked with his arms crossed. The topic surprisingly interested him enough to make him listen to the whole conversation.

"What he said is extremely true; there's no need to hold a hostage if you kill it for nothing," Sasagawa agreed.

"Idiot, don't you understand what we've said about what they do to the children there?" Adult Reborn snapped.

"…!"

"Y-you don't-! B-but… that's!" Tsuna stammered as he thought of the terrifying scene.

"The experiment itself only will kill if the dosage really exceeded its normal limit, or at least the body's limit in taking the medicines they used," Dino continued with pain in his face. "It was a torture to death."

Tsuna turned his head and looked at Mukuro who stared at the empty space in front of him. His face mirrored how he felt anguish of the memory and Tsuna also overwhelmed by the guilt; he never knew that Mukuro has such a past. _'Mukuro…'_

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome whispered worriedly and stared at the teen in front of her.

"Then Tsunahime was…"

"Well we did found her dying on the scene. If only they did one more experiment on her then there'll be no hope for her…" Dino inhaled deeply before a small smile appeared on his face, "But she lived, and that's probably why she's so grateful at living."

"Thank goodness…"

"But how did it end? Did the Vongola really defeat the Estraneo?"

"The battle ended before the Vongola decide on what they should do with the choices," Dino shrugged slightly and a small relief changed his expression. "It was done in not by another mafia family… but rather a young Estraneo boy who also one of the victims. His name was famous in the history of the mafia… Rokudo Mukuro."

"Oooo!" Most of the group turned their attention at said person.

"But now that explains why she seemed to know about Estraneo so much, byon," Ken make a conclusion.

"Kufufufu," Mukuro snickered, _'No wonder she seemed to understand… her eyes like sharing the same pain I felt…'_

"But to think that she could be that cheerful after all that happened… that girl's tough," Verde commented. Tsuna's expression dropped at the remark. To think that he's almost gave up far too many times on small things; he's really nothing compared to her huh?

"Tough? Well, that's one way to put it. But that's not really what we saw in her at those times," Adult Reborn said, interrupting Tsuna's depressed thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Hm, have you ever thought about jumping from a third floor balcony?" Adult Reborn asked as he looked at a direction through the crowd in front of him. Everyone's attention also turned to the white balcony that's separated from the room by the floor. Once again the fact shocked their minds.

"You don't mean-!"

Suddenly the door opened and they could hear a loud chatter of children's voices with a familiar snicker also heard softly. Tsunahime appeared from behind the door with Lambo and I-pin on her arm and Fuuta walking beside her.

"Everyone, sorry for the wait!" Tsunahime smiled at them. When the room kept silent, she noticed the tense and serious atmosphere, not to mention those terrified expression hasn't gone from their faces. She knew almost immediately what happened while she's gone but she giggled instead, "What's with that serious look? It doesn't fit you."

"Tsunahime…"

"Hey look, look! It's Tsuna-nee's twins!" Lambo, who's in Tsunahime's arm pointed at Tsuna excitedly.

"Aiya! Spiky hair!" I-pin also commented earning Tsuna to sweat dropped. Well, at least he's not seen as an extremely strange thing considering that she's not wearing glasses right now.

"Kufufufu, I never thought that I will meet this kind of event," Rokudo Mukuro from Tsunahime's world said as he saw the group from the door. The whole group mind quickly diverted into the just-appeared figure. _'Lambo, Mukuro, and Hibari-san from both worlds are exactly the same!'_

"I was wondering how we could distinguish them from your and my world…" Tsunahime smiled and tilted her head to a degree. "Any idea?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **The last question asked by Tsunahime could also be answered by you guys~! She's indicating to Lambo, Hibari, and Mukuro, so if you have any idea how to distinguish the features (earrings, watch, tonfa's color lol, etc) you can share it and maybe they'll show up just like that XD

**_Questions, questions, questions!_**

**Q: _Soooo… all the past will be like this? Story-telling by Adult Reborn or someone?_  
>A:<strong> Maybe I will put it more details by making it from Mukuro's or any other chara's POV. But that might be an extra only, I don't know.

**Q: _Your explanation is kinda flat.  
><em>A:** "Explanation…" and then they're surprised! And then explanation again… and then surprised again! LOL

**Q: _Dino seem so serious hereeee. Please make him more like the fun-and-cheerful Dino again!  
><em>A:** Only because this chap is serious and dark-theme. And because Dino also have deep care for Tsunahime, he of course felt very anguish at the thought that Tsunahime has been through that.

**Q: _How did Adult Reborn know all about this? And also Dino? I thought that this should be the secret of the Vongola?  
><em>A:** Because Reborn is a very trusted hitman in the Vongola, or even in the whole mafia. While for this world, Dino also have a very deep relationship with Tsunahime and automatically, the Vongola too

**Q: _Isn't it rather strange to see the word "Adult Reborn" and "Infant Reborn"?  
><em>A:** It's the best way to distinguish them since they both only have one name with no first or second (family) name

**Q: _Why I-pin sees Tsuna as spiky hair?  
><em>A:** Because Tsunahine's hair isn't spiky.

**Q: _Huuuuu Mukuro didn't seem to react much here… no fun!  
><em>A:** I know that this should be their (Tsunahime, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa) "story debut" but… maybe I'll make them revealed much more in detail and emotion at the next chapters.

**Q: _Soooo when's the others coming?  
><em>A:** Soon! Most probably on the next chapter if you don't mind a time-skip ^^

**Q: _Adult Reborn seem to be so serious here… but on the same time he seemed to be more… caring? At least to Tsunahime?  
><em>A:** … not too OOC right? What do you think?

**Q: _Tsuna seemed to be depressed a lot here!  
><em>A:** Yeah because the dark past about Tsunahime bothered his mind greatly. Moreover the fact that she could endure such hardship while he can't

**Q: _I see you improve Arcobaleno's and Shimon's existences… but Chrome?  
><em>A:** OMG you wouldn't believe if I tell you that I forgot she also got transferred. Because what I remember is the girls (exclude from Shimon and Arcobaleno) didn't went with the group… so I thought Chrome also the same… so sorry Chrome-fans! *bow*

**Q: _Phew, faster than the last update!  
><em>A:** Actually there's a reason behind this… hehe. Nonetheless, I hope I could at least reveal about Arcobaleno & Tsunahime's past here before the Arcobaleno arc in the manga finished. Why? If you're curious… just ask me through PM/review hehe

**Q: _You're sooo slow in review replies…  
><em>A:** I'm sorry, lately I've been rather lazy in opening internet…


End file.
